I wanna be naked Quiero estar desnudo
by Lupina
Summary: *****CAPITULO 5!!! A BAAAAAILAR OHWAYOH!***** LOS MERODEADORES... AL DESNUDO! Es mi intento de Song-Fic XD Leánlo, está gracioso!!!!!! R/R si es q son buenas personas ^^
1. I wanna be naked

I WANNA BE NAKED  
(Al más puro estilo 'Whats my age again' de Blink 182)  
  
Este fic se me ocurrió mientras reordenaba el segundo capítulo de otro fic, llamado  
A QUE TE ATREVES (aunq no se cuando lo vaya a subir... pero sera pronto! de verdad! XD...   
de todos modos, este fic no tiene trama ni historia, es sólo una  
muestra de estupidez y de mi amor por el punk XD (x si acaso, es una canción de Screeching  
Weasel, bájenla, es excelente ^^) (Y recuerden que en todas las 'escenas' los Merodeadores  
están desnudos e hyper felices)  
  
* * * * *   
  
~i wanna be naked   
i wanna be nude   
i wanna walk around in my birthday suit   
yeaaaah~  
(~Quiero estar desvestido  
quiero estar desnudo  
quiero caminar alrededor en mi traje de nacimiento  
yeaaah~)  
  
*Los cuatro merodeadores corren desnudos, con cuadritos de  
censura en su 'miembro', por el campo de quidditch*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~no more funny looks about the way i dress   
i'll show the whole world my nakedness   
yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh~  
(~no más miradas divertidas sobre la forma en que me visto  
le mostraré a todo el mundo mi desnudez  
yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh~)  
  
*Ahora corren por las mazmorras, y Peter casi se cae   
al tropezar con una botella con ingredientes para pociones*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~i don't need no hang-ups, i wanna be naked  
i don't need no hang-ups, i wanna be naked   
yeeeeeeh~  
(~No necesito censuras, quiero estar desnudo  
no necesito censuras, quiero estar desnudo  
yeeeeeeh~)  
  
*Los merodeadores desnudos por la oficina de  
McGonagall, quien los mira con cara de entre asombro,  
enojo y felicidad XD*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~don't wanna make a fashion statement pose   
i wanna walk down the street without any clothes  
cloooooothes~  
(~No quiero hacer una pose de estado de la moda  
quiero caminar por la calle sin ropas  
ropaaaaaaaas~)  
  
*Los merodeadores desnudos por King Cross*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~i won't waste no time deciding what to wear   
every day i'll dress the same - completely bare  
baaaaare~  
(~No gastaré tiempo decidiendo qué vestir  
todos los días me vestiré igual - completamente desnudo  
desnudoo~)  
  
*Los merodeadores por alrededor de la casa de Hagrid*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~i don't need no hang-ups, i wanna be naked  
i don't need no hang-ups, i wanna be naked   
yeeeeeeh~  
(~no necesito censuras, quiero estar desnudo  
no necesito censuras, quiero estar desnudo  
yeeeeeeh~)  
  
*Los merodeadores por la biblioteca, sacando libros  
y lanzándolos*  
  
  
  
  
  
~Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa   
I wanna be naked  
Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa  
I wanna be nakeeeed~  
(~Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa   
Quiero estar desnudo  
Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa  
Quiero estar dsenudoo~)  
  
*Los merodeadores, cada uno sobre cada una de las mesas del  
Gran Comedor (vacías) bailando tipo Jhonny Bravo*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~i don't care if it's against the law   
i wanna live my life in the raw  
raaaaaaaw~  
(~No me importa si es en contra de la ley  
quiero vivir mi vida en bruto  
brutooooo~)  
  
*Los merodeadores jugando Quidditch*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~naked as a jaybird all the time   
bold and brave and no tan lines~  
(~desnudo como un pájaro todo el tiempo  
intrépido y valiente y sin lineas de bronceado~)  
  
*Los merodeadores haciendo Lucha Libre en los jardines*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~i don't need no hang-ups, i wanna be naked  
i don't need no hang-ups, i wanna be naked   
i don't need no hang-ups, i wanna be naked  
i don't need no hang-ups, i wanna be naked   
oh yeah~  
(~no necesito censuras, quiero estar desnudo  
no necesito censuras, quiero estar desnudo  
no necesito censuras, quiero estar desnudo  
no necesito censuras, quiero estar desnudo  
oh yeah~)  
  
*Los merodeadores bailando arriba de la mesa de los profesores,  
en pleno Baile de Navidad*  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
N/A: puede ser muy estúpido, pero por favor dejen Review ^^ Grax! Si les  
gusta, tal vez lo continúe con otras canciones... mis amigos me molestan  
porque me gusta el punk desconocido, pero oigan... IT ROCKS!!!! XD 


	2. I wanna be sedated

QUIERO ESTAR DESNUDO presentando el nuevo capítulo...  
APARTED DE DESNUDO, QUIERO ESTAR SEDADO  
  
Y siguen la locura y la idiotez! Me tomo un tiempito para responder los Reviews, siempre he querido hacer  
eso ^^  
  
Lalwen de Black: Jeje! Ya sé que estoy loca, y créeme, me encanta XD Y sobre las consecuencias... este acto  
de desnudez seguirá, asi que prepárate ^^  
  
Mimi Kinomoto: La verdad es que no sé como se me ocurren cosas tan idiotas... =P Pero mientras les gusten, yo  
me quedo feliz  
  
Naty Malfoy: jajaja, no había pensado en las grasas de Peter... XD Y a la pobre McGonagall capaz le de un infarto :O  
  
Ok, listo, siempre había querido hacer eso ^^ Ahora, aquí sigue la historia: los Merodeadores, desnudos, cara de  
felicidad, sedados. Canción: I wanna be Sedated (quiero ser Sedado) por Ramones. Espero que les guste, será bastante  
parecido al otro, pero bueno ^^  
  
* * * * *  
  
~twenty-twenty-twenty-four hours to go  
i wanna be sedated  
nothing to do, no where to go, oh  
i wanna be sedated~  
(~veinty-venty-venty-cuatro horas para seguir  
quiero ser sedado  
nada que hacer, no hay donde ir, oh  
quiero ser sedado~)  
  
*Los merodeadores, con cada de felicidad y de estar 'high' (sedado, volado, como quieran) saltando entre los  
árboles del bosque prohíbido y riéndose de ellos mismos*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~just get me to the airport, put me on a plane  
hurry hurry hurry, before i go insane  
i can't control my fingers, i can't control my brain  
oh no oh oh oh oh~  
(~solo llévame al aeropuerto, súbeme a un avión  
apúrate apúrate apúrate, antes de que me vuelva loco  
no puedo controlar mis dedos, no puedo controlar mi cerebro  
oh no oh oh oh oh~)  
  
*Los merodeadores, la misma cara, bailando mientras suben por una escalera (de esas para subirse a los   
aviones) y entran en un avion. Recuerden que llevan siempre una sonrisa enorme, a lo Gilderoy!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~just put me in a wheelchair, get me on a plane  
hurry hurry hurry, before i go insane  
i can't control my fingers, i can't control my brain  
oh no oh oh oh oh~  
(~sólo póneme en una silla de ruedas, súbeme a un avión,  
apúrate apúrate apúrate, antes de que me vuelva loco  
no puedo controlar mis dedos, no puedo controlar mi cerebro  
oh no oh oh oh oh~)  
  
*Los merodeadores arriba del avión: Remus en una silla de ruedas siendo empujado por Peter en un pasillo,  
y por el otro pasillo, James arriba de un carrito de la comida, siendo empujado por James*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~just put me in a wheelchair, get me to the show  
hurry hurry hurry, before i go loco  
i can't control my fingers, i can't control my toes  
oh no oh oh oh oh~  
(~sólo póneme en una silla de ruedas, llévame al show  
apúrate apúrate apúrate, antes que me vuelva loco  
no puedo controlar mis dedos, no puedo controlar mis dedos de los pies  
oh no oh oh oh oh~)  
  
*Los merodeadores en un escenario, bailando una coreografía y con cientos de personas vitorándolos*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~just put me in a wheelchair, get me to the show  
hurry hurry hurry, before i go loco  
i can't control my fingers, i can't control my toes  
oh no oh oh oh oh~  
(~sólo póneme en una silla de ruedas, llévame al show  
apúrate apúrate apúrate, antes que me vuelva loco  
no puedo controlar mis dedos, no puedo controlar mis dedos de los pies  
oh no oh oh oh oh~)  
  
*Los merodeadores en una banda con guitarras eléctricas, bajo y batería (como en el video de Whats my age again de  
Blink 182 ^^)*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa, i wanna be sedated  
Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa, i wanna be sedated  
Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa, i wanna be sedated  
Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa, i wanna be sedated~  
(~Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa, quiero estar sedado  
Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa, quiero estar sedado  
Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa, quiero estar sedado  
Pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa pa, quiero estar sedado~)  
  
*Nuevamente, los merodeadores, uno arriba de cada mesa del gran comedor, bailando a lo Jhonny Bravo, con los profes  
en la mesa de los profes animándolos y bailando*  
  
* * * * *  
  
N/A: Jeje... no sé si es tan gracioso como el otro, pero = ^^ Es que el ritmo de la otra canción (I wanna be naked)  
también es más gracioso... Y por si acaso, las partes de Pa pa pa pa... son iguales, pero dicen cosas   
distintas XD De veras les recomiendo que bajen las canciones! Ahora dejenme Review, y yo voy a buscar otra canción  
que pueda servir para continuar ^^ 


	3. What's my age again?

QUIERO ESTAR DESNUDO contínua con la canció que lo inició todo...  
WHATS MY AGE AGAIN!!!  
  
Hola a todos!!! Aquí sigue la aventura de nuestros Merodeadores favoritos, y DESNUDOS! XD Presentando la canción que inició toda las  
idioteces de la desnudez... WHAT'S MY AGE AGAIN? ('De nuevo, cuál es mi edad?) de BLINK 182!!!! WOOOO HOOO VIVA BLINK!!!! Así que aquí   
les va... no sé qué vaya a resultar, porque igual esta canción no es tan 'movida' como las otras, pero TENÍA que ponerla, no creen? XD  
Y RECUERDEN... TODAS LAS ESCENAS SON DE DESNUDEZ COMPLETA Y CARA DE FELICIDAD!!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
~I took her out  
It was a friday night  
I wore cologne  
To get the feeling right  
We started making out  
Then she took off my pants  
But then I turned on the TV~  
(~La llevé afuera  
era un viernes en la noche  
usé colonia  
para que se sienta bien  
empezamos a besarnos  
y ella me sacó los pantalones  
pero entonces encendí el televisor~)  
  
*Los merodeadores corriendo por pleno campo de Quidditch, con puras chicas sentadas en las gradas mirándolos con cara de 'Pobres   
estúpidos...' (N/A: Por lo cual supongo que no habian ninguna de las chicas de ff.net ^^)*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when your twenty three  
And I'd sooner off use my TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?~  
(~Y ese fue el tiempo cuando ella se alejó de mí  
no le gustas a nadie cuando tienes veintitres  
Y yo que pronto iba a user mis programas de TV  
qué diablos es ADD?  
Mis amigos dicen que debería actuar de mi edad  
De nuevo, cuál es mi edad?  
de nuevo, cuál es mi edad?~)  
  
*Los merodeadores corren por el medio del Andén 9 3/4 con toda la gente mirándolos y burlándose de ellos*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~And later on  
On the drive home  
I called her mum  
From a pay phone  
I said I was the cops  
And your husbands in jail  
The state looks down on side of me~  
(~Y más tarde  
en el camino a casa  
llamé a su mamá  
desde un teléfono público  
dije que era la policia  
y que su esposo estaba en la carcel  
el estado me mira de reojo~)  
  
*Los merodeadores haciendo bromas telefónicas: Se ve que están en fila en un teléfono público, uno marca un número, dice algo corto y  
corta, y así sucesivamente se van repitiendo*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~And that's about the time the bitch hung up on me  
Nobody likes you when your twenty-three  
And I'd sooner off use my pay-phone calls  
What the hell is call ID?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?~  
(~Y ese es el tiempo en que esa perra me dejó  
no le gustas a nadie cuando tienes veintitres  
y yo que pronto iba a usar mis tarjetas para llamar  
qué diablos es ID de llamada?  
mis amigos dicen que debería actuar de mi edad  
de nuevo, cuál es mi edad?  
de nuevo, cuál es mi edad?~)  
  
*Los merodeadores haciendo una coreografía sobre el tren en moviemiento y la gente animándolos por las ventanas*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~And that's about the time she walked away from me  
Nobody likes you when your twenty three  
And I'd sooner off use my TV shows  
What the hell is ADD?  
My friends say I should act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?~  
(~Y ese fue el tiempo cuando ella se alejó de mí  
no le gustas a nadie cuando tienes veintitres  
Y yo que pronto iba a user mis programas de TV  
qué diablos es ADD?  
Mis amigos dicen que debería actuar de mi edad  
De nuevo, cuál es mi edad?  
de nuevo, cuál es mi edad?~)  
  
*Los merodeadores tirando caramelos por todo Diagon Alley*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~That's about the time she broke up with me  
Oh why'd she take me so so seriously  
With many years I had to fall in line  
Why would you reach down on me?  
I never want to act my age  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?  
What's my age again?~  
(~Y ese es el tiempo en que ella rompió conmigo  
oh por qué me tomaba ella tan en serio  
con tantos años tenía que entrar en la línea  
te rebajarías a mí?  
Nunca quiero actuar de mi edad  
de nuevo, cuál es mi edad?  
de nuevo, cuál es mi edad?  
de nuevo, cuál es mi edad?~)  
  
*Los merodeadores en un concierto de Blink 182... que tambien están DESNUDOS! XD XD XD MARK! ^^   
  
* * * * *  
  
N/A: Creo que este no me quedó tan gracioso como esperaba u.u Es que aunque el video le pega a la historia, la canción no le pega mucho...  
pero oigan, es Blink 182, y = quedó bien! Además les aviso que ya tengo varias ideas pensadas ^^   
Canciones en mi lista:  
-Walk like an egyptian (cover por Mxpx)  
-The Rock Show (Blink 182 XD)  
-FatLip (Sum 41 XD)  
  
Así que sayonara! Y dejen Review!!! 


	4. SnapiePooh!

QUIERO ESTAR DESNUDO presentando algo que no estaba en mis planes....  
I WANNA BE AN HOMOSEXUAL  
  
  
Hola! Ok, sé que soy Anti-Slash y todo eso, y que tenía otras canciones en mi lista, pero después de los sucesos de mi fic 'A QUE TE ATREVES' (si es que no saben 'qué  
sucesos', leánlo)... estaba escuchando música de mi lista de Winamp, y justo se empezó a tocar 'I wanna be an homosexual' ('Quiero ser un homosexual') de Screeching Weasel...  
y pensé en.... SNAPE! Así que por ahora, y SÓLO POR ESTE CAPÍTULO, hago un alto en la desnudez, los correteos y las caras felices de los Merodeadores y le dejo espacio a la   
desnudez de Snapie-Pooh... ^0^ No me odien! Mejor déjenme Reviews XD  
  
* * * * *   
  
~I gotta little lisp   
and i've been working on my limp wrist~  
(~Tengo un poco de ceceo  
y he estado trabajando en mi muñeca floja~)  
  
*Sale Snape sentado en la Sala Común de Slytherin, mirándose las unñas y pintándoselas (Rosa, por supuesto XD)*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~women are a frag   
and i think i wanna be a faggot~  
(~las mujeres son frag [lo siento! no pude averiguar lo que es ¬¬ Si saben díganme! Soy buena para el ingles pero = hay cosas q no se]  
y creo que quiero ser un fleto~)  
  
*Snape caminando afeminadamente por las escaleras de Hogwarts*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~mincing ninny a praning fairy   
merry little queen   
a Brice Labruce's wet dream   
a nacy boy with wings~  
(~Menuda pequeña un hada saltarina  
pequeña reina feliz  
un sueño húmedo de Brice Labruce  
un pequeño niño con alas~)  
  
*Snape, dando saltitos por un jardín con florecitas y piletas de agua saltarina de colores, con un arcoiris y aves de oro XD* Jajaja  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~I wanna be i wanna be a homosexual   
i wanna be i wanna be a homosexual  
i wanna be i wanna be a homosexual  
i wanna be i wanna be a homosexual~  
(~Yo quiero yo quiero ser un homosexual  
Yo quiero yo quiero ser un homosexual  
Yo quiero yo quiero ser un homosexual  
Yo quiero yo quiero ser un homosexual~)  
  
*Snape con tacones por un mall en una tienda de Victoria's Secret*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Shock the middle class   
take it up your punk rock ass   
you rub your little thing   
when you see phony dicks in penthouse magazine~  
(~Traumar a la clase  
súbetelo por tu culo de punk rock  
te frotas tu pequeña cosa  
cuando ves penes falsos en la revista penthouse~)  
  
*Snape leyendo revistas de chicas y riéndose 'Ji ji ji!' (y al lado una torre de -otro- tipo de revistas, no sé si me entienden... ;) )*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~So whats the difference mr. Cream Rince you just need a man   
a beefy leather fag to take you out in drag~  
(~Y cuál es la diferencia Sr. Crema Rince tu sólo necesitas un hombre  
un carnoso fleto de cuero para sacarte a la arrastra~)  
  
*Snape mirando a los chicos de Hogwarts y riéndose 'Ji ji ji' mientras los chicos lo miran con cara de O.ô*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~I wanna be i wanna be a homosexual   
i wanna be i wanna be a homosexual  
i wanna be i wanna be a homosexual  
i wanna be i wanna be a homosexual~  
(~Yo quiero yo quiero ser un homosexual  
Yo quiero yo quiero ser un homosexual  
Yo quiero yo quiero ser un homosexual  
Yo quiero yo quiero ser un homosexual~)  
  
*Snape haciendo una poción mirando un libro de 'FILTROS AMOROSOS' y riéndose 'Ji ji ji!' como siempre*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Call me a faggot call me a butt loving fudge packing queer   
i don't care cause it's the straight in straight edge   
that makes me wanna drink a beer and be a pansy a homo~  
(~Llámame un flero llámame un adorador de culos raro empaquetando dulces  
no me importa porque es ser derecho en el filo derecho  
lo que me hace querer beber una cerveza y ser un Pensamiento (N/A: la flor) un homo~)  
  
*Snape sembrando florcitas con su nuevo set de jardinería BARBIE*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Shock the middle class take it up your punkrock ass   
you rub your puny thing when you see studs with tight jeans pass you on the street   
who wears short shorts   
you wear short shorts   
you're so full of shit   
why don't you admit   
you don't have the balls to be a queer~  
(~Trauma a la clase súbetelo por tu culo de punk rock  
te frotas tu diminuta cosa cuando ves modelos con jeans apretados en la calle  
quién usa shorts cortos  
tú usas shorts cortos  
estás tan lleno de mierda  
por qué no admites  
no tienes las bolas para ser un raro~)  
  
*Snape llorando en el baño de chicas 'no me quiereeeeeeeeeee'*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~I wanna be i wanna be a homosexual   
i wanna be i wanna be a homosexual  
i wanna be i wanna be a homosexual  
i wanna be i wanna be a homosexual~  
(~Yo quiero yo quiero ser un homosexual  
Yo quiero yo quiero ser un homosexual  
Yo quiero yo quiero ser un homosexual  
Yo quiero yo quiero ser un homosexual~)  
  
*Snape bailando feliz en el gran comedor*  
  
* * * * *   
  
N/A: ok! No sé si este me quedó tan gracioso... por si acaso, no tengo nada en contra los gays ni nada... y para los que no lo saben, 'fleto' es gay... Y si alguien  
se llegara a ofender con esta canción y/o fic, veánle el lado gracioso! Snape comprando en Victoria's Secret XD Y no se preocupen, que ahora volveré a dedicarme 100%  
a mis favoritos...... los Marauders!!!!! XD Y déjenme Review please ^o^ 


	5. Walk like an egyptian

I WANNA BE NAKED, ahora presentando...  
LA DANZA EGIPCIA!!!  
  
======================================================================================================================================================  
Ok, he regresado con los hermosos geniales estupendos regios únicos Merodeadores XD Y presentando ahora la canción 'Walk like an Egyptian' (Camina  
como un egipcio') de....... NO TENGO IDEA!!! Pero Mxpx tiene un cover (puuuunk! ^0^) de esa canción y de ahí saqué la idea... BÁJENLA! ES UNA ORDEN!!!  
Ah, y no olviden!!! Desnudez + Cara de felicidad idiota = ESTE FIC!  
  
* * * * *  
  
~All the old paintings on the tomb  
They do the sand dance, don'cha know?  
If they move too quick (Oh-Way-Oh)  
They're falling down like a domino~  
(~Todas las pinturas viejas en la tumba  
hacen la danza de la arena, no lo sabes?  
si se mueven muy rápido (Oh-Way-Oh)  
Se caen como un domino~)  
  
*Los merodeadores en una tumba de una pirámide egipcia, haciendo un baile egipcio (aunque ahora tienen una cara seria MUUUY idiota!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~And the bazaar man by the Nile  
He got the money on a bet  
For the crocodiles (Oh-Way-Oh)  
They snap their teeth on a cigarette~  
(~Y el hombre del bazar al lado del Nilo  
Obtuvo el dinero en una apuesta  
por los cocodrilos (Oh-Way-Oh)  
Clavan sus dientes en un cigarrillo~)  
  
*Los Marauders corriendo y saltando por un bazar egipcio (ahora si con cara de felicidad) lanzado dinero MAGICO y fumando cigarrillos ^^*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Foreign types with their hookah pipes sing:  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...  
Walk like an Egyptian~  
(~Tipos extranjeros con sus pipas hookag cantan:  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...  
Camina como un egipcio~)  
  
*Los Marauders paseándose por las mazmorras (en plena clase de pociones con SNAPE! Sé que es imposible, pero hey! es un fic, todo se puede!) haciendo  
el baile egipcio y Snape los mira con cara de felicidad XD*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The blonde waitresses take their trays  
Spin around and they cross the floor.  
They've got the moves (Oh-Way-Oh)  
You drop your drink then they bring you more~  
(~Las meseras rubias toman sus bandejas  
giran y cruzan el suelo  
Tienen los movimientos (Oh-Way-Oh)  
Das vuelta tu trago entonces ellas te traen más~)  
  
*Los Merodeadores en un tipico bar de esas de meseras en patines, tomando Cerveza de Manteca, tirando otras a Peter y bailando UUUUH!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~All the school kids so sick of books  
They like the punk and the metal band  
When the buzzer rings (Oh-Way-Oh)  
They're walking like an Egyptian~  
(~Todos los chicos de la escuela tan enfermos de los libros  
les gusta el punk y las bandas metal  
cuando el timbre suena (Oh-Way-Oh)  
Están caminando como un egipcio~)  
  
*Los Merodeadores bailando y al mismo tiempo liderando una 'protesta' en las afueras de Hogwarts, los alumnos están con carteles, mientras tiran y rompen  
los libros*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~All the kids in the marketplace say:  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...  
Walk like an Egyptian~  
(~Todos los chicos en el mercado digan:  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...  
Camina como un egipcio~)  
  
*Los merodeadores haciendo el salto BUNGEE desde un puente muuuuuuuuuuuy alto!!! Y están MUUUUUUUUY felices!!! (Esta va para tí Caila! XD)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Line your feet astreet, bend your back,  
Shift your arm, then you pull a clock  
Like Sergeant O (Oh-Way-Oh)  
So strike a pose on a Cadillac~  
(~Linea tus pies en la calle, estira tu espalda,  
levanta tu brazo, entonces tira un reloj  
como Sargento O (O-Way-Oh)  
Y saca una pose en un Cadillac~)  
  
*Los merodeadores van en un super cadillac (Sirius conduce) por el medio de Miami Beach saludando a las chicas y a la gente! (Que los mira con cara de O.ô, aunque   
algunas chicas de la playa (que de hecho son las MARAUDER-FANAAAAAAATICAS de ff.net [me incluyo]) tratan de tirarse adentro del auto!!!*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~If you want to find all the cops,  
They're hanging out in the donut shop.  
They sing and dance (Oh-Way-Oh)  
They spin their clock and cruise on down the block~  
(~Si quieres encontrar a todos los policías  
están relajándose en la tiena de donas.  
Cantan y bailan (Oh-Way-Oh)  
Giran su reloj y pasean por la cuadra~)  
  
*Los merodeadores afuera de una tienda de donas, bailando a lo Jonny Bravo y varios policías atrás comiendo (y tirando) donas y animándolos*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~All the Japanese with their Yen  
The party boys call the Kremlin  
The Chinese know (Oh-Way-Oh)  
They walk along like Egyptians~  
(~Todos los Japoneses con su Yen  
los chicos de la fiesta llaman al Kremlin  
Los Chinos ahora (Oh-Way-Oh)  
Ellos caminan como egipcios~)  
  
*Una graaaaaaaaaaan fila de gente de todo el mundo, los Merodeadores guiando, todos bailando egipcio y aparecen de fondo imágenes de todo el mundo*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~All the cops in the donut shops say:  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...  
Walk like an Egyptian  
Walk like an Egyptian~  
(~Todos los policias en la tienda de donas digan:  
Way-oh-way-oh-way-ooo-aaa-ooo...  
Camina como un egipcio  
Camina como un egipcio~)  
  
*Los merodeadores en un escenario, en un lugar LLEEEEEEEEENO de gente, bailando! XD*  
  
* * * * *  
  
XD Creo que igual me quedó mejor que el anterior de los merodeadores (whats my age again)... espero que les gusteeee!!! DEJEN REVIEW PORFITAASSSSSSS!!! 


End file.
